My Kitten
by evelin1
Summary: One night a Sebastian comes across a kitten, but what will happen when he wants to keep the kitten. But careful, kittens are knowns to have claws! Rated M, BL, male/male sex
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sebastian comes across a little kitten, across the street from his house one late night. When the kitten is use to a** ** _certain_** **way of being treated, but is turned down by Sebastian- how will the little kitten pay off Sebastian's kindness.**

 **A different relationship, a little slow but promise you worth it! I hope you guys like it, so please let me know wha you think, yeah? Thanks!**

 **I do not own anything of the Kuroshituji Characters/anime and/or manga.**

 **ENJOY!**

My kitten

The night was chill, the stars were out, and the wind blew away all the lies in the air. I recently had gotten homed late from work, being a lawyer was not an easy job. It was about 2:00am when I heard something outside. I looked out the window, and cross the street there was someone digging through the garbage cans. When I stepped closer to the window, I saw a small body, a body with barley any clothes on. I grabbed my coat, and headed downtown stairs. Luckily for me, I still had my work clothes on. I lived in upper class area, I owned a house that was about four floors. Although I lived alone, I liked the space and area because things like the person outside never happened. I ran my hand through my hair before heading to the door.

I stepped outside and the wind was strong, it was late, and all you heard was the person going through other's trash. I walked to the person, but stopped when the person stood there grabbing for something. Their head was to the side, midnight hair was showing but so was dirty. When the person stopped they had gotten out an old pizza box, the person sat down not noticing I was standing a few feet away. I heard a grunt when nothing but crumbles were found.

My body began to walk to on its own, I reached out and tapped the person on the shoulder. Ocean like eyes turned around to see me, and they were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. "Would you like something to eat?" I said smiling, extending my hand out to the beautiful person.

"NO!" My hand was smacked away, but even when they did that I could not keep myself from stepping closer.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch!" The person too up, about shoulder height to me, long straight midnight hair, perfect teeth, slim-no type of meat on the body, and dirty but even with all that, beautiful.

I only stepped closer to person, for a moment I thought it was young lady. Until my eyes went down, and the person covered themselves with a slight blush.

"If you're going to that, pay me first and make it quick." The person face was flush, and I could see sadness in his eyes. Though that did not stop them from getting to their knees and unbuckling my pants. I moved away, and held his hands in mine

"Let's get you something to eat." Was all I said, before he nodded and let me guide him to my house.

I took him inside, told him to wait downstairs in the living room while I went to my bedroom to start a bath. When I came back, I saw him touching one of my books, running is finger to it and feeling the texture of it.

"Do you like to read?" I asked.

He had dropped the book, and picked it up just as fast. I only smiled, he was a cute young man. I walked up to grabbing his hand, taking him upstairs to my room. My room was simple: king size bed, black and grey sheets, my awards, and other stuff hanging on the wall, and a few bookshelves. The space was big,with one of the walls being a mirror.

I looked back to his face in amazement, I only held his hand a little tighter and took him the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, I had towels already out and spare clothes for him to change into. When I was about to speak, he once again got on his knees and went to my zipper.

"I feel flattered you want to do that to me, but you must be tired and hungry. So please Mister.."

"My name doesn't matter, let's just get this done so I can leave."

I frowned. How could someone still be so rude. I pulled his ear, and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry but since when, has a person's kindness been paid with sexual acts? Just get in the tub little kitten, and i will make you some food." I gave him a little tug on the his ear before he nodded again. I smiled and walked out to give him some space.

 **Ciel's Pov**

Kitten? Did this man just call me a fucking cat? I took off my clothes, finally being able to rid myself of such rags. I climbed in the pool like tub, and let my body enjoy the water. It was nice to take a bath, it's been about six months since Ive had the chance too.

What was up with the man. First he comes and bothers me, denies me from a blowjob, now I am in his house taking a bath while he makes me food. The man was strange, but i shoved the thought away and let myself enjoy this luxury.

Once done, I climbed out of the bath, dry myself, and wear my old rage again- but I saw the man had left my clothes to wear. I wrapped myself around the towel, and smelled his clothes. The smell was, different. Very strong, firm, you would pick the smell miles aways. I sniffed it a little more before putting them on. As I walked out the bathroom, putting on my(his) shirt, I notice the mirror.

I took in front of the mirror to the scars they had left me, the thing they branded me with. It was gross, and I hated myself for letting those pigs do that to me. Hell, they've been doing it since forever, but that night I was tired of it. I wanted nothing more than to leave that place.

I though my Aunt would have saved me, but she-that wrench! I stop thinking about it, and followed the smell of food cooking downstairs. As I walk down, I notice everything is simple, yet very elegant. Black was the main color, but grey, midnight blue, and a little white were spotted.

Once I find the kitchen, I see the man behind the stove. He was wearing fitted black pants, white fitted shirt, and his hair fell perfectly all over him. It was a raven color hair, and from the looks of his hands he was very pale.

He turned around, and smiled. "How was your bath kitten?" He said while letting the eggs, and bacon fall to white plate.

The man was very handsome. His face was just perfect, his eyes though almost looked red, and I swear if I looked a little hard enough I can see a bit of pink. Nonetheless, the man was very, very handsome.

"The name is Ciel." I say before sitting myself down on his island.

He only smiled and said, "My name is Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sebastian comes across a little kitten, across the street from his house one late night. When the kitten is use to a** ** _certain_** **way of being treated, but is turned down by Sebastian- how will the little kitten pay off Sebastian's kindness.**

 **I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks !**

 **I do not own anything of the Kuroshituji Characters/anime and/or manga.**

 **ENJOY!**

My kitten

So his name is Ciel, what a great name for him. I hand him over his plate along with a fork and knife, I look at him eat. He knows how to hold them correctly, he also sit up straight with his back off the chair. I wonder where is he from. The more I see him, the more I want to know about him.

When I went check on him, I saw how he looked without a shirt on. I was going to say something to him, but then I saw a red mark on his back, and when he saw it he looked disgusted. I knew I saw something I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but feel anger that anyone hurt such a beautiful person.

I stop thinking about it, once I notice he stopped eating and now is looking at me. "Do you like it? I figured something light should be good for you, after you're done I will give you a glass of milk. " I say smiling, and leaning over the counter to get a better view of him. Simply, beautiful.

"The food is good, thank you so much for it." He grabs the napkin, and wipes his face. He gets up ready to leave, but I grab his hand over the counter. He smiles, but it seems kinda sad too.

"Oh, right." Thats all he says before he lifts himself from the chair, and begins to kiss me. Our lips are barley touching, but he reaches up to pull my face.

His lips are soft, his taste is sweet but this isn't what I wanted. I pull away to look into his eyes. "Was I not clearly earlier? I did not want you to pay me back with sexual things."

I walked around the island, I am standing in front of him. I move my hand to his pale cheeks, his head moves back from my touch. I wonder what he has gone through for a simple touch to scare him. I lean down a little, I move my other hand to his face. Now both of my hands are cupping his face, even if it seems he hasn't eaten in weeks he has a little baby fat left. I rub my thumb on his cheek.

"Please stay the night." I say it loud enough so he knows those words are for him, and him alone. "If you still want to leave by morning that is fine, but just stay here for tonight."

His eyes are big and in shocked, he moves one of his hands to mine and only nods. " Let me get you that glass of milk." I say slowly moving my hands away from him, I feel him slight stop the one he was touching but let's go.

I go and grab a glass from on of my cabinets, then I pour him a big glass of milk. He mumbles a 'thank you.' As I wait for him, I notice how my clothes are too big for him. The navy-blue shirt is big that one of the sides slid of his creamy shoulder. While the sweat pants I gave him, seem to have multiple nots to keep the pants from falling. His midnight hair is still damp, but he looks beautiful. I've been with a few people here and there, just to let some stress out but him-he is more than a one night stand.

Once he is done with his milk, I take the glasses and watch it before I take him upstairs. Once I'm done, I extend my hand out to him and take him up the second floor. i just want to take him to my room, have him under my own blankets but I'm sure he would like his own bed.

"I have one guest room, if you would like to sleep there." I say showing him the door with my hand, with a small smile. As I reached for the door knob, he asked me.

"Your room is just the down the hall, correct?" Ciel looks down, a slight blush appears and is now bitting on his lips.

I was token back with what he said, but it only made me smile some more. My kitten sure is cute. 'My?' No he is not MY kitten, although the thought isn't bad either.

"Yes it is, if you need anything please come inside. You won't need to knock or anything." I say opening the door to the guest room.

The room was simple, a queen size bed with grey navy blue sheets, one tv on the wall, and a dresser, and just a closet near the tv.

I walked pasted him, and then allowed him to step inside the room. He walked in eyeing everything."It's beautiful." Was the only thing he said before rubbing his tired eyes, I watched him walk to the bed shyly.

"Well, I hope you have a goodnights rest, kitten. " I say walking over to the door. " Don't forget, if you need anything I'm down the hall and just come in, ok?" I smile one last time before leaving him.

I walk to my room, once I'm inside I start to take off my clothes. It's very, very late. I take off everything and dump it in the hamper, to wash for the next day. I'm so tired I don't even take my clothes out for the next day.

Once I'm only in my boxers, and inside my bed I pull the covers over me. I notice the lights are still on, and roll over my bed. Luckily for me, I had them install a light switch near my bed.

I let my eyes close, and think of my kitten.

 **Ciel's Pov**

I'm still standing in front of the bed, the bed that was given to me by a man who doesn't even know me. I could be so many things, yet he gives me trust to stay in his house.

"Idiot." I say out loud, because I need to remind myself, people shouldn't be trusted so easily. Why would he, how, does he expect something in return-even though he says he doesn't ?

So many thoughts run through my head, but the bed is calling to let me. Even if only for tonight. I pull the covers over, and jump into the soft mattress. I sniff the bed sheets, and they kinda smell like him. I only dig my face deeper into the sheets, to smell more of him- wait!

What the hell am i doing? I shouldn't be doing this, even more to some strangers sheets, even if they do smell like him.

"Mmm..Sebastian." I say, only snuggling myself a little more against the sheets. "Idiot."

I wake up, but I don't feel cold. Then I remembered everything that happened a few hours ago, I raise from the bed and let my body stretch. It was the best rest I've had in so long.

I get out of bed, to use the bathroom, Not knowing where the other bathrooms are, I go to the idiot's room and ask him.

Once Im in front of his room, I get a little nervous, what if he doesn't want me to bother him so early? But before I can even turn back to the room, the door opens.

There, standing in nothing but black boxers. His body is muscular, his hair is a mess but is looks so good, those boxers. Hugging every curve this man has down there.

I blush so hard, I feel dizzy even though I don't move or stop looking at his body.

"Good morning kitten." Is what Sebastian says to me, while running his hand through his hair and giving me the sexist smile I have ever seen.

I run to the room, slam the door shut and hide under the sheets.

I have the covers over my head, and hope that my hard on goes away soon.

"How can someone just sleep like that." I say taking the covers off my head, and laying my head on the pillows with an arm over my eyes.

" I mean the man, no one can look that good when they wake up. UGH! "

I'm so caught of with what I saw, I didn't notice the door open.

"You think I look good CIel?" I hear a smooth voice and look over the door. I see him leaning over the wall, arms crossed, and I just threw him a pillow. But of course he catches the damn thinng.

I hear a little chuckle. "Come down when you want to eat ok, kitten" Is the last thing he says before closing the door, but then stops.

"By the way, you look good too kitten." I only threw the other pillow at him, but it his the closing door,

"IDIOT!" I yell, and look down at my still hard on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sebastian comes across a little kitten, across the street from his house one late night. When the kitten is use to a** ** _certain_** **way of being treated, but is turned down by Sebastian- how will the little kitten pay off Sebastian's kindness.**

 **I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks !**

 **I do not own anything of the Kuroshituji Characters/anime and/or manga.**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update! I promise I will update more often. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

My kitten

 **Ciel's POV**

"FUCK!" Why am I getting all hot over some damn stranger, who has a creep thing for damn cats.

But his body, it was so firm and the only thing I wanted to do at moment was to lick it all over. Have my body under him- AHHHH! My dick, i'm not making this easier for myself.

Still not knowing where the bathroom was, I peeked outside to make he wasn't anywhere near his room. I whispered his name.

"Sebastian..Sebastian are you outside?…Mmm.. nothing. Great!" I smile and hurry my horny ass to his bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I look down on my hard on and see there is a faint stain on the pants. I look back at the door, I only close it a little just in case I need hear Sebastian coming back to his room.

I quickly walk over to the sink, and try to add cold water to my dick so it can go down. But once I even touch my dick, I have images of Sebastian in front me holding on to my dick. Next thing I know my hand goes under my pants and I begin to rub a little faster than before.

"Nn..Mm.. "

I was so caught up in the thought of Sebastian being the one who was touching me, that I didn't hear the door.

"Do you need help Ciel?" I looked to see who was at the door, and my face went blank.

"S-Sebastian."

I saw lust in his eyes, his breathing was a little loud, and his chest aside from being fucking perfect it was moving fast.

Before I knew it, I felt one of his hands on m waist, and the other grabbing my wrist.

 **FlashBack**

"Please don't, I cannot take it anymore!"

"Look at how much this slut can take, spread his legs, and make him remember that he is only a slut. **OUR** slut."

Men dressed in black, grabbed Ciel's wrist pinned them on top of his and spread his legs. While one dick went in his mouth, another went in his ass.

"N-no…Gggg pl..please" Tears running down the dirty innocent face.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

"CIel! Hey! Kitten please look at me." I finally opened my eyes and saw a worried face look back me. "Kitten, please tell me whats wrong." I felt his hands move to my face, and wipe away tears.

It all turned black.

 **Sebastian Pov**

I heard my name being called, while I was in my room looking for new clothes so Ciel could put on. I was about to answer my little kitten, when I saw him run past me to the bathroom.

Perhaps that was why he was knocking at my door earlier, he needed to use the bathroom, but before I could ignore him I heard a faint moan. I walked to my bathroom noticing it wasn't closed all the way.

The most tempting thing appeared right in front of my eyes. Ciel was touching himself and god he looked so beautiful. He has light pink cheeks, mouth a little parted, and him rubbing himself all over his pants.

Before I knew what I was doing, I came up behind him. Lust took over my whole body, never in my life have I wanted someone as bad.

" Do you need help Ciel?" I asked barley above a whisper.

"S-Sebastian." His face an even darker red. I stepped in closer for me to his beautiful face. I had grabbed him by waist, and by the wrist.

Suddenly l saw tears running down his face, I had no idea what to do. All I did was wait for him to stop crying. His whole body was shaking, and I was so worried about my kitten.

Yes, it came to the point where I knew I wanted him as MINE. Although, it made me panic was it because I touched him that he started to shake so much.

"Ciel! Hey kitten, look at me. Please." I only came closer to his body, trying to relax him with my touch. "Pleas tell me what's wrong."

Next thing I knew, Ciel had fainted in my arms. "Ciel, please stay with me!" I wanted to cry so much.

I barley have met him, and he has so much effect on me. Right now though, that is beside the point. I relax my nerves and carry my little kitten to my bed.

I lay him on my bed, but I notice that his pants were a little off and stained. I thought the only thing I could, and took off his pants. Keeping his boxers ( my smallest boxers) on him. I went to grab other sweat pants and change him into them. After that I pull the covers over his small body, and notice his breathing has been steady.

I sat next to him, pulled the sweaty hairs that are on his forehead away.

I reached over to my dresser and grabbed my phone to call William.

"I need you to come to my house NOW." I didn't even wait for him to respond, I hung up on him then went back to my little kitten.

I went to the bathroom to grab some wet towels, I placed them on his head and hoped he will soon wake up.

Half an hour passed, my little kitten still hasn't woken up. I did see William's car drive up my street, as i walked to the window.

The damn idiot took forever to come. I saw him and his, whatever the hell Grell is to him. I mean, who the hell can wear so much damn red.

I walk back to Ciel's side and place a small kiss on his head before heading downstairs. Once I am by the staircase, I see the two late idiots let themselves in my house.

"I thought I took my key back from you two."

"OH SEBBBYYYY!" Grell fucking yells, and I already feel the urge to punch him in the face.

" You called us in a bad time, sorry we took so long." William says pushing back his dorky glasses.

"Sebastian, who are they men?"

I look over and see Ciel leaning against the wall, while rubbing his eye.

"NO! Better question is, who are you and why are you wearing my husbands clothes?!" Grell shoots back.

I walk back over to Ciel and I place my hand on his shoulder, with my other other hand lifting his cute little face up to face me.

"How are you feeling better kitten?"

Ciel only looks at me and looks back them. I sigh, because I'm sure he is wondering why these two idiots are here. I move to the side so the three of them can look oddly at each before saying anything.

"William is a doctor, I asked him to come here because I was worried about you."

I say look down at him, but then I feel a soft cold hand go in mine. Shocked at his action, but I keep my cool and only intertwine his hand in mine some more. I also see him move behind, and hold onto my forearm to hide.

"Why is that creep wearing so much red?" He says loudly, so the two of them can here.

"You never ask a woman-" Grell moves closer to Ciel, but is caught off before finishing his sentence.

"YOU? A WOMAN?" Ciel says as he walks a little ahead of me, but he is still holding on to my hand.

"Sebastian, can we please go to the bedroom so I can check the brat? This is more work than what I want to actually deal with." William says pulling on Grell's ear and pushing him back to his side.

"Yes, come on Kitten let go back to our- I mean my room."

I see him blush a little, but just nods and lets go of my hand.


End file.
